1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, control system, and control method for controlling collaboration among a plurality of devices, and more particularly to a technology that enables a controlled device and a controlling terminal to operate with each other, thereby realizing a new function.
2. Related Art
Recently, mobile phone ownership is rapidly increasing with the development of communication technology, and the number of functions incorporated in a mobile phone is increasing as well.
Such a mobile phone provides availability at any time and at any location due to the high portability thereof. Conventionally, there is known a technology which, making use of such a feature, enables a user outside the home to remotely control home devices by way of a mobile phone (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-515698, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-218563, for example).
Also, there are such mobile phones that provide a function of direct accessibility to a server on a network such as the Internet without any intervening device such as a personal computer. Conventionally, there is known a technology which, making use of such a function, enables a mobile phone to download a program from a server to realize a new function.
Furthermore, there are such mobile phones that have function of a peer-to-peer communication with other devices. Conventionally, there is known a technology which, making use of such a function, enables a mobile phone to acquire authentication information to communicate peer-to-peer with other device and thereby establish communication configuration (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-352286, for example).
Thus, recent mobile phones are becoming more user friendly, as well as being able to communicate with other devices, and to remotely control other devices.